


Impala Sweethearts

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset at Cas again, for no reason and Cas wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala Sweethearts

Dean and Cas drove down the highway. Rain pelted the windshield and roof making a rhythmic tapping that was in time with the humming of the engine. The dark clouds made the night sky seem darker than before. The air was stiff and quiet in the Impala, Cas could tell that Dean was still upset. He just didn’t know why, Dean was always pushing him to put himself out there and meet people. Cas was just following his advice when that female at the bar had kissed him. He had just wanted to make Dean proud of him, to be more like him. That’s all he wanted, to make Dean happy. He had given up on thinking that they could be together. It was clear that Dean could never love him like that, so Cas could only try to make him happy in other ways, even though it hurt him.  
He looked over at Dean while he drove, completely caught up in driving, in his own little world. The darkness cast shadows on his face that made his strong, handsome jaw even more prominent than normal. Cas sighed to himself and looked away. All these years he had been staring at Dean, completely enraptured in the beauty of the strong lines on his face, the sadness and passion in his eyes. Cas had almost told Dean how he felt so many times, but he felt that it wasn’t worth the heartbreak and probable rift it would cause between them. So Cas kept quiet, keeping his feelings inside him till he thought he would burst.  
He reached over without looking to grab his coat. His hand didn’t feel fabric, but something warm and smooth, almost leathery, he glanced over and with horror he saw he was touching Dean’s hand.  
“Oh, Dean,” he said awkwardly while whipping his hand away, “I apologize.”  
“Don’t worry, man” Dean said his voice catching in his throat. He cleared his throat and added, “it’s fine.”  
Cas nodded and turned away from Dean, “God! Why am I such an idiot,” he thought to himself. He let his head fall against the frigid window with a painful thump.  
“Ow,” he said rubbing his head and feeling even more stupid than before.  
“You okay?” Dean asked him, looking over with concern.  
“I am,” Cas said  
There was a stiff silence that stayed for a few miles.  
“Why were you mad, Dean?” Cas said suddenly, breaking the tension.  
“When?” Dean asked shifting in his seat, like the worn leather seat was suddenly uncomfortable.  
“When that female kissed me in the bar,” Cas said plainly, “You are always telling me that I should do activities like that.”  
“Well, that’s different, Cas,” Dean said, he was clearly upset.  
“Why was that situation different?” Cas wondered. He felt bad for making Dean talk when it was clear that he didn’t want to, but Cas wanted to know what he did wrong so he could fix it, and make Dean happy.  
“Because she didn’t know you, or care for you like-like,” Dean started, he hit the steering wheel in frustration, and pulled over.  
“Like what, Dean,”  
“Like me, Cas. Like I do. I know you and appreciate and care for more than you know, more than anyone knows!” Dean shouted and then turned away from Cas.  
There was silence for a few seconds. Cas timidly extended his fingers to touch Dean’s. “You care for me?” he asked incredulously.  
Dean turned to face Cas, his hand moved closer to Cas’, “Of course,” he said with pain in his eyes.  
Cas scooted closer across the seat and held Dean’s hand tightly in his own. Dean drew in breath in sharply.  
“Dean, I don’t know what to say,” Cas said as he returned the pain filled gaze Dean gave him, with affection in his eyes.  
Dean’s eyes lit up with happiness and love. “You don’t have to say anything Cas,” he said. Dean suddenly became aware of how close he and Cas were. He slowly smiled and pulled himself closer to the angel until he was pressed up against him. Cas started into Dean’s emerald eyes and gently placed his hand on the back of Dean’s head loving the prickly feeling of the shorter hairs. He gently pulled his face towards his and tentatively kissed him, his lips just barely touching Dean’s before pulling away.  
“God, Cas,” Dean said with the teasing smirk that made Cas’ heart beat wildly, “You’re such a tease.”  
“I do not want to tease you. Dean,” Cas said sincerely.  
“Then come here,” Dean said smiling. He placed his hand on Cas’ cheek as he pressed his own lips against Cas’. They kissed, it was slow and deep and practically perfect.


End file.
